<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Ram's Misadventures by 1StoryMaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683552">The Beginning of Ram's Misadventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker'>1StoryMaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Rem is MIA as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Ram but for now she can try to pretend to be Rem.</p>
<p>There might be a reason for this, Ram supposed though she cared little for it and wished she knew what she was meant to do about it.</p>
<p>It didn't help that Barusu seemed to be more odd than usual and that was telling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ram &amp; Rem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning of Ram's Misadventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just trying out a different writing style. I think I'll leave it as a one shot for now, leaving it up to you to figure out how the story progresses.</p>
<p>It is fun writing as Ram, though as someone who lacks a sharp tongue, it is quite hard to get into her character.</p>
<p>I hope I did justice to the "swap" and gave you all something interesting to think about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a matter of whose fault it was than of who could rectify it.</p>
<p>Of course it sounded a bit silly when put like that but that was truly how Ram felt at that moment, not that she'd ever say it out loud.</p>
<p>She was tactful unlike the plebeian who she felt had something to do with this.</p>
<p>Before she started spewing profanities and criticised anything and everything, the short lady decided to close her eyes while she tried to see everything around her.</p>
<p>Only to open them in alarm as she realised that she couldn't do it.</p>
<p>Clenching her fists, she decided to think things over, grateful that she managed to get into a private room. She could feel her self restraint slip by.</p>
<p>Best to take it from the top.</p>
<p>She was doing her duties at the Roswaal mansion: filling out each one's quota of work, berate Barusu for sleeping in and checking in on her sister.</p>
<p>The last one is what clued her in.</p>
<p>Barusu hadn't been lying when he told her that she has a younger twin. Not like she doubted him considering the eerie resemblance.</p>
<p>However, the fact that she now knew of it to be true was the key point.</p>
<p>Ram frowned. It wasn't like her to deviate from the issue at hand.</p>
<p>With a scoff, she sat on the bed. The day started out normally, or so she thought.</p>
<p>Perhaps things went wrong with the others? Ram nodded to herself. Even if she hated to admit it, Miss Emilia tended to attract a lot of trouble. Plus Barusu, however well intentioned he may be, is often the source of said danger.</p>
<p>Or he just makes the problems obvious enough for it to become everyone's problem, a part of her thought. She was inclined to agree with that a bit more. Barusu was the kind of man to rely on others. Hardly a man, she decided.</p>
<p>Whatever may be, it didn't change the fact that she was now in the capital with the annoyance that was Barusu.</p>
<p>Barusu who was supposed to be a pillar of strength and support to Miss Emilia and most importantly, be with her.</p>
<p>However, this boy was a moping nuisance who seemed to be a far cry from the over dramatic womaniser she knew.</p>
<p>Honestly, it took her a lot longer to realise it but she was certain that she is in the past.</p>
<p>When she was walking towards village that morning, she noticed the ground shift and the next thing she knew, Barusu was a heaving mess next to her.</p>
<p>At the capital of all places.</p>
<p>It was an unsettling sight.</p>
<p>Though, he hugged her tight and pulled her away, muttering nonsense about how he is glad to see that she was alive and that they needed to get away.</p>
<p>He also seemed to think that she was her sister, but that would be a fact that she'd think about later.</p>
<p>Damage control seemed to be of the utmost importance, especially considering the crazed look in the boy's eyes.</p>
<p>He asked to run away, like the coward she always accused him to be.</p>
<p>Despite her accusations, he never proved those words to be true. So it was surprising. She could only scoff and tell him, "I don't know what exactly you have been thinking about, but this isn't funny."</p>
<p>"I was not joking." He replied.</p>
<p>Bear in mind that she hardly had a moment to process what had happened before this conversation.</p>
<p>She was growing alarmed, "After evrything, you plan on leaving Miss Emilia?" <em>Leave us,</em> the question was clearly implied but would never leave her lips.</p>
<p>Subaru smiled bitterly, "Better to leave and lead a life of peace than to see you die again." His mutterings were just as pathetic as his face.</p>
<p>"Barusu. I do not like this. Even for a coward, this is worse than grovelling like a pig."</p>
<p>"Then I guess that's what I am."</p>
<p>If it were someone a bit more empathetic, they might know how to handle this. She recalled Rem telling her about the lap pillow, Miss Emilia comforting him.</p>
<p>He is an emotionally driven person while she preferred to keep her emotions in check.</p>
<p>"I am so pathetic, I can't even save the person beside me, what use am I then?" He mumbled those nonsensical words.</p>
<p>She looked at him, "You are right. You are pathetic."</p>
<p>"That's a bit too harsh. I didn't expect you to agree so readily." The delivery was a bit off, it seemed a bit more wobbly.</p>
<p>Ignoring that, she shrugged, surely he didn't expect her to be sympathetic to him, "Your excuse to run away just to save me are what if not pathetic? I am quite capable of looking out for myself. I certainly do not need a man child to look out for me."</p>
<p>"A man child?!" Atleast he was reacting the way she expected him to, <em>a half truth,</em> even if he still looked disturbed. "Jeez, you never let up, do you?"</p>
<p>"Barusu" she called out. Surprised, he looked at her, all annoyances forgotten, "We both need to think about what's going on before we take such drastic decisions."</p>
<p>She needed to figure things out quickly. Hopefully he won't run away impulsively without her. That seemed to be his way of handling things. Though he tended to be a bit more confident then.</p>
<p>"I..." he paused and looked down, "I dont think we have much time to waste."</p>
<p>He continued, "There is so much going on and no one knows. And when they do learn of it, it'll be too late! And Emilia, Emilia will..." he broke into sobs.</p>
<p>It was an ugly sight to bear witness to, "In that case, we better get back. You unnecessarily make things complicated so I recommend following my lead." Taking pity on him, she told him, "We will discuss this later, today."</p>
<p>Wiping his face with his sleeves, he nodded, "I guess I must have over reacted, huh?" Pausing, he tilted his head to the head, "For a moment I felt like I was talking to Ram, she clearly would have told me to cool off or butt out. You even called me Barusu."</p>
<p>Stunned for a moment, she turned her away, "Don't be ridiculous. Who do you think I am?"</p>
<p>Subaru smiled, "Alright Rem. I'll place my trust in you."</p>
<p>And that was it how she ended up here, in Miss Crusch's mansion of all places.</p>
<p>She knew the boy must be growing restless. But she was at a loss here. What was she supposed to do?</p>
<p>Suddenly, she spring up from her seat on the bed. He had called her Rem. She hadn't been able to use her Clairvoyance, but maybe...</p>
<p>...no. She had come to terms with the loss of her horn, years ago. Best not to get used to it just yet.</p>
<p>However. If that's the case. Then she must have swapped places with her beloved sister.</p>
<p>That would explain it.</p>
<p>It would explain a lot. Especially why Barusu seemed attached to her if he had proposed that the two run away.</p>
<p>Her sister clearly deserved better than that. She must have pushed him in the right direction that lead to whatever miraculous deeds he achieved.</p>
<p>Yes, her sister deserved all the credit then. The pathetic boy failed to protect her just as he cried to her earlier.</p>
<p>Blinking her eyes, she criticised herself for feeling emotional. It wasn't the time to waste by crying over something that is yet to happen.</p>
<p>She is Ram but for now she can try to pretend to be Rem, not for the sake of Baru- no, Subaru, but for the sake of her sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>